Behemoth (The Great Return)
Behemoth is the third thing created by God, his life is assured by the existence of Nature . Biography Behemoth is created by God shortly after Nature's birth and at the same time as the Prime Demons . Nature's existence allowed God to create the Primordial Beasts . Behemoth's strength scared even God who thought that if Behemoth thought he was God, he could destroy all of creation, he, then, created the other Primordial Beasts both to keep Behemoth under controll and to posing a threat if Behemoth become out of control Erebus corrupted him and God trap him into the purgatory . Personnality Behemoth is a clever and cunning man who loved his father, his brothers and his uncles, he is extremely calm . However, after his corruption, he loves, now, Erebus more than God, unlike Ziz and Leviathan, he keeps his calm personnality . Behemoth is very proud due to be the First Beast and the first Primordial Beast-Level Entity, a pride that is only increasing with time . After being uncorrupted by Erebus, Behemoth shows some guilt for what he did before, he also show more love for his children . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : Behemoth can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, Behemoth is stronger than anything other of his father, his uncles and Nature . ** Super Speed : Behemoth can move faster than anything else except his father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : Behemoth don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : Behemoth is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : Behemoth is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition : Behemoth can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Earth Manipulation : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will the earth . *** Earth Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced by his concept . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery'' : Behemoth is an expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * ''Primordial Beings'' : Behemoth can be instantly killed by the Primordial Beings, Erebus easily corrupted him . * ''Nature'' : Nature can heavily hurt him and can kill him if Behemoth is weakened . * ''Primordial Beasts-Level Entities'' : The Other Primordial Beasts, the Prime Demons, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can heavily hurt him . * ''Archangels-Level Entities'' : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can moderatly hurt him . Weapons * ''Primordial 'Beings' Primordial Weapons'' : The first weapons can kill him . * Archangel Swords : They can heavily hurt Behemoth . * Archangel Blades : They can moderatly hurt Behemoth . Other * ''Seals made by Primordial Beings' ': Behemoth can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Golems Category:Primordial Beasts Category:The Great Return Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Strongest of Species